Meg
|cause of death = |Killer = |Romances = Joxer |Affiliations = Xena, Gabrielle, Joxer, Cleades, Virgil, Leah, Diana, Autolycus |Mother = Unknown (Mentioned) |Father = Unknown (Mentioned) |Brother(s) = |Sister(s) = |Son(s) = Virgil Theon |Daugter(s) = Kara |Other family = Joxer (husband) Jett (brother-in-law) Jace (brother-in-law) Jack Kleinman (distant descendant) Ted (distant descendant) }}Meg was a character on . She was one of three exact look-a-likes of Xena, the other two being Diana and Leah. She unwillingly impersonated both of these (as well as Xena), for the use of warlords on separate occasions. She later married Joxer and had three children, including Virgil. She had a very volatile nature. Her childhood was extremely rough and from an early age, lived on the streets. She did not meet Xena, Gabrielle or Joxer until she was picked up by an assassin, Agis, who hired her to pose as Diana, to whom she bore a striking resemblance. The plot was foiled by Xena, Gabrielle, Joxer and Meg. After this, she got a job working as a cook for King Lias and Princess Diana. She also found the Crown of Athena with Joxer and Autolycus. She and Joxer later settled down and built a business - an Inn that was dedicated to a presumably deceased Xena and Gabrielle. They had three children, including Virgil, who would become a great friend of Xena and Gabrielle. She was played by Lucy Lawless. Abilities Having lead a tough life and growing up on the streets, Meg was never formally trained in any type of combat training, but despite that, and her tough upbringing, Meg has shown to be more than capable of defending herself by taking on a Deilian guard one on one in a fight and almost defeating Gabrielle by fighting dirty. Story Early Life According to her words, Meg's father fell off the roof the day she was born. She was raised by her mother until her lover liked Meg alot. Then she ran away. Impersonating Xena and Diana Meg and another fellow named Agis, arrive at the palace when Diana's dying father had called Xena for some help. Meg is dressed as Xena and soon disguises as Diana as she roams about the castle. Agis has a plot to kill the king and Meg is disguised as Diana. But there a ton of complications and eventually Meg confesses to the king and tells him about her life, soon everything gets sorted out, the king survives and hires Meg as a cook, because he likes spicy food (Meg lost her job as former cook because of spice). Impersonating Leah When a gang of Delians tried to take over the Temple of Hestia, from the Priestess Leah (another Xena lookalike), they managed to force Meg into impersonating Leah, while Leah, having run into Gabrielle, was persuaded by her to temporarily replace Meg at Meg's tavern. Meg did so, resentfully but when she found that Xena had infiltrated the temple, she did what she could to help Xena, Leah and Gabrielle kick the Delians out. The Crown of Athena Later Life Trivia *Meg stated in "The Key to the Kingdom" that she wasn't able to have children, but she later had three children with Joxer. Ancient Greek obstetrics were relatively basic, so it's quite possible that she and/or the person who decided she was barren were mistaken. It's also possible that they adopted. Appearances See Also *Diana *Leah *Virgil Category:Athenians Category:Individuals from Treus Category:Mortals Category:Mothers Category:Sicilians Category:Xena Look-alikes Category:XWP characters Category:Female